<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A gift from you by Rosashion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024490">A gift from you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosashion/pseuds/Rosashion'>Rosashion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ingrid rarepair week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reminiscing, They Were Happy, childhood crush, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosashion/pseuds/Rosashion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingrid found a old gift from Glenn.</p>
<p>Ingrid rarepair week, day 1: childhood</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glenn Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ingrid rarepair week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A gift from you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw the Ingrid rarepair week on twitter and I decide to write about my Ingrid rarepair ship, I don't know how many I will do, but will see, also most of them will be short probably. Anyway for the first day I decide to pair her with Glenn, because I love the idea of their relationship, they seem to be really cute, Ingrid has so much respect for him, I just love them!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ingrid was cleaning up her room. Soon she will be off to Garreg Mach, with Sylvain, Felix and his Highness, so she had to pack up her stuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she was cleaning she stumbled on a hair ribbon. A hair ribbon from Glenn. The blond stopped everything she was doing. As she was looking at the blue/green ribbon, her heart sank in her chest. It’s been a while since she had thought of Glenn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl tried so hard to not think about him, not since his funeral. She sat on her bed, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes, as she watched the object. She couldn’t help but think of their time together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the time Glenn would invite her to his training. They would train for hours, they might not talk a lot in those moments, but she remembered that was the moment where she felt the most comfortable. As long as she remembered everyone wanted her to marry to help the family survive. But Glenn never saw her as that, he would always listen to her, hear her dreams, her hopes and wants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, as she remembered when he offered her the ribbon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oooOOOooo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was like nine or ten, she could remember clearly, but what she remembered she was invited to the Fraldarius estate. The reason was blurred, but when she arrived, she was greeted by Rodrigue and his wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They said hi to her, before starting to talk to her parents, as she was searching around for Glenn and Felix.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ingrid!” she heard a voice call for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned around to see Glenn run toward her, before giving her a hug. She couldn’t help but blush a little. She wasn’t really sure what was the reason. She knew they would end up marrying each other one day, it was settled in since she was born, maybe it was the reason that she blushed, it wasn’t a random person, it was her future husband, but most importantly her friend. She shook her head, now wasn’t the time to think about this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is Felix?” she asked, searching for her other friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he stayed at Sylvain’s home. You know Felix, he loves to stay with Sylvain. Normally he should be home tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sounds like him, so what are we doing?” the little girl asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To her surprise, she saw the older boy shift awkwardly, one of his hands was in his pocket, as if he was making sure something was in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl tilted her head, this wasn’t a normal behavior from Glenn, he was not the one to be shy like that. She saw him compose himself, before smiling at her. But she could feel it was a nervous one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I learned a new spear technique, do you want me to show you?” Glenn said, trying to look casual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it only increased the suspicion of Ingrid, she gave him a weird look, but he just turned around to go to the backyard where they could train.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This surprised Ingrid, as she rushed toward him. Something wasn’t right, Glenn never ignored her and with his weird reactions, the blond couldn’t help to feel that something was odd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glenn, are you okay?” she questioned, “You seemed weird today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am fine, ready to destroy every dummy with my new techniques! And I am sure you can keep up! Especially, since it will help you become an amazing knight in the future!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid smiled at him. She loved how supportive of her dream he was. So she decided to let him be for a little while about his strange behavior. She knew him well enough, he would tell her when he was ready too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But even when they were training, she could see him check his pocket from time to time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid quickly had enough. She pushed a strand of her hair, as she approached her fiancé. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glenn, can you please tell me what’s wrong with you? Why are you always checking your pocket, what’s so important in it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To her surprise, she saw the older boy blushed slightly, she tilted her head again. Glenn was unusually shy today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hum, well,” he stammered a little, before taking a deep breath, “Here, it’s a gift for you.” he finally said, taking what he had in his pocket to give it to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid took at the blue/green ribbon surprise, before giving the older boy an interrogative look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you give me this? I mean, it’s beautiful, but it’s not my birthday or anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just saw it in town and it reminds me of you. No more reason. And since you seem to have your hairs fall in front of your eyes when you train, I thought you can tie them up like that so your training will be easier.” he explained, not looking at her eyes, a little embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blond felt her cheeks burned, her heartbeat went faster than usual. But she was so happy, it was the first time someone gave her a gift just because they thought of her. But it sounds so like him to do something like that, especially to help her become a better knight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Glenn, you’re the best!” she said as she hugged him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oooOOOooo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid smiled softly at the ribbon, her heart ache, but remembering him felt good. It’s been so long since she thought of him without being completely sad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she undone her hair, before to redo it again, but this time she took the ribbon that Glenn gave to her to tie them up. Glenn may not be with her anymore and never will be, but she at least can have a reminder of him wherever she goes, a reminder of his support for their shared dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she finished her hair, she gave a last look to her ribbon, before coming back to clean her room for her departure soon, with a nostalgic smile on her face.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is, I hope you like it! Anyway I like to think of Glenn being quite an annoying yet loving brother with Felix, but an absolute puppy with Ingrid!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>